


Nakatutok Ang Riple ng Anghel na may Pakpak-Baril sa Diyablong nasa Pagoda

by liquorcanini



Category: Karanduun, Karanduun (Hiraya), Karanduun (Sitan Hunters)
Genre: M/M, Make God Bleed, ang melodramatic, ano pa, ayun lang ata.., bugbog si reza, choke, fuck ano pa, hayst, hmmm, mahaba siguro leeg ni andrade, may angst pa ba, paduguin ang diyos
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquorcanini/pseuds/liquorcanini
Summary: Ang nilihim na nakaraan ng Panginoon ng Bulaklak ni Abaddon at ang Diyablong nakatira sa Pagoda de Dragon.
Relationships: Reza/Andrade
Kudos: 2





	Nakatutok Ang Riple ng Anghel na may Pakpak-Baril sa Diyablong nasa Pagoda

**Author's Note:**

> wats gud, my own spin on things, im having a weird fifth dimensional experience right now kasi nagsusulat ako ng fanfic para sa isang game na is being run on my own game, na may mga characters from my own game rin, and its technically "canon" (what is canon, but the lies of the church) in the sitan hunters, and i might even include this as a padder and a wink wink para sa mga nakakabasa ng tagalog doon
> 
> saka walang editing to. notorious yung mga sulat ko pangit kapag walang editing kaya ienjoy niyu nalang ung choke

Kung tinanong niyo si Andrade kung may katumbas siya, sasabihin niya: “Baka ang Diyos, pero madaya ‘yun.” Kapag giniit mo, aamin siya: “Si Reza.” Tapos biglang mananahimik.

Maraming kwento’t tsismis na ang umiikot at umiiral sa buong lungsod hinggil sa relasyon nina Reza at ni Andrade. Si Reza, ang Panginoong Kamatayan sa kabilang panig ng Ilog Gisap. Karibal raw si Andrade, ang Lalaki na nasa Pagoda de Dragon, isa sa pinakamayamang nilalang sa buong Biringan. 

May tsismis raw na magkapatid sila dati. Baka totoo, baka hinde. Sabi raw nila na nasailalim raw ni Reza si Andrade, o vice versa dati, at nagtaksilan sila. Yung pinakagusto ko ay ang tsismis na magkanobya silang dalawa dati. Na mahal nila ang isa’t isa. At magkaribal raw sila ngayon dahil may masamang dugo pa rin sa pagitan nila.

Tiyak ngang nakakaiba ang katotohanan.

Isinusulat ko ito sa gabi ng kinita ko si Reza. Poging bata. Mayabang. Matangkad. Pero baka dahil lang iyon sa pagkakuba ko. Ikinwento niya sa akin noong nakatatlong bote na siya ng Santa Agnes. Ngayon isasalaysay ko sa inyo ang nangyari, sa hulma ng isang katha.

>

Noong bata si Reza, mayroon siyang nakitang lalaki sa kabilang pampang ng ilog. Nakakaakit sa mata. Kulay ginto ang buhok, at mala-niyebe ang balat. May pinapalutang siyang papel na barko sa ilog. 

Iyon ang unang pagkakamali niya, parating sakin ni Reza, sabay suklay ng buhok gamit ang kamay. Ang Ilog Gisap kasi nilason na. Puno na ng alak at langis at suka ng mga mayayaman sa distritong ng mga Toreng Kristal. Dahil dito, nagagalit ang diwata ng ilog, na dati’y pinangalanang Lagos. Dahan-dahan, habang nasisira ang ilog, nasisira rin si Lagos. Sa huli, naging isang Yawa si Lagos. Naging si Gihiloan, ang Yawang Ilog-Ulupong. 

Noong ayaw lumutang ng papel na barko niya--”bakit naman? Anong utang na loob ng ilog sa atin para palutangin ‘yung barko?”--dinampot niya sa ilog. Noong lumapit yung kamay niya sa ilog, biglaang naging maputik ang tubig. Nahuli ang kamay niya. Hindi niya matanggal.

Si Reza raw, binilisan ang hakbang. Natawid niya ang tulay noong hanggang balikat na ng lalaki sa putik. Naabutan niya bago lumubog yung ulo niya. Umiiyak. Siguro inakala niya mamatay na siya.

Hinatak siya sa putik at nahulog silang dalawa na magkatabi. Umiiyak pa rin yung bata. “Huy, tama na ‘yan. Iyakin ka ba?”

“H-Hindi ah!” tugon ng lalake, habang sumisinghot. 

“‘E ‘di tumigil ka na diyan!” Pero hindi tumigil ang lalaki. Hindi siya iniwanan ni Reza hanggang huminto na ang patak ng luha. 

“Salamat,” ani ng batang lalaki. Pinapanood ulit ni Reza yung ilog. Kahit na ampangit at ambaho na ng ilog ngayon, may nahahanap pa rin siyang kagandahan sa pag-asang dulot ng pagnanasng makita siyang malinis. “Ano nga palang pangalan mo?” 

Tumaas kilay ni Reza. “Reza,” tugon niya, sabay titig sa kanya. Kulay asul yung kaliwang mata niya at kulay pula ang kabila. “Ikaw?”

“Andrade,” tugon ng lalake. 

Ngumisi si Reza. “Bobo mo, Andrade.” Tumawa. Sumimangot si Andrade. “Hindi mo ba alam na hindi palakaibigan ang diwata ng ilog?”

Umiling si Andrade.

Tumayo si Reza, pinagpag ang pwet. “Kawawa ka naman. Hindi ka siguro magtatagal sa mundo.”

“Huh?”

“Kung kelangan mo, hanapin mo ako. Nasa kabilang panig lang ako ng ilog.”

Halos araw-araw raw sila naglalaro, pero parati si Reza ang pumupunta sa kanya. Tinatanong ni Reza kung bakit ayaw ni Andrade tumawid sa tulay. Tugon ni Andrade takot raw siya, at sinasabihan siya ng Tito niya na bawal raw. Na wag raw. Na dapat buhay raw siya para sa Pagoda.

Sa huli, dumalang na rin ang pagbisita ni Reza. Nagsimula na ang pagsanay niya maging bagong Panginoon. 

>

Noong binatilyo na si Reza, dalubhasa na siya sa Sining ng Pagpatay. Buong buhay niya, iyon ang tinuturo sa kanya. Hinahanda kasi. Siya ang magmamana ng imperyo ng mga Awitan. Siya ang magiging bagong Panginoon ng Bulaklak ni Abaddon.

Noong pinatunayan na niya na kaya niyang gawin ang ginagawa ng ama niya, doon lang nagsimulang tawagin siya sa pangalan niya. Doon lang siya tinawag ng mga Ngipin ni Shiva, ang mga dalubhasang mamamatay-tao ng Bulaklak ni Abaddon, sa kanyang pangalan. Doon lang nalaman ng mga nakakababang miyembro ng haop (gang) nila ang pangalan niya. Hindi na siya tinutukoy na “Uy, ‘yan anak ng Poon.” Hinde, sa panahong iyon, Reza na pangalan niya, at kaya na niyang abutin ang langit, at gibain ang impyerno.

Pagkatapos ng isang gabi ng pag-eensayo--bugbug sarado raw siya, may black eye, kinailangan niyang lagyan ng bulak ilong niya kasi dumadaloy pa rin ang dugo--nagpahinga siya sa pampang. Walang buwan, ang nagpapaliwanag nalang sa Biringan ay ang mga ilaw sa mga Toreng Kristal. Ang walang katapusang paalala sa mga maralita na nasa ibang lebel sila kesa sa kanila.

Doon sa kabilang pampang, habang ngumingiwi-ngiwi si Reza sa bukol na lumalaki sa pisngi niya, nakita niya muli si Andrade. Nakahiga, nakatulala sa walang bituing himpapawid. 

Lumingon si Reza. Walang gwardya. Tumakas siya. Tumakbo patawid sa ilog. Kaunti nalang dumadaloy na mga bangka ngayong oras ng gabi. Ng hatinggabi.

Nakita ni Andrade si Reza ng papalapit. Antagal nang hindi nakikita ni Reza si Andrade. Halos limang taon na, puntong ‘yun.

“Oy, ikaw,” bigkas ni Reza, sabay ngiwi ulit sa sakit ng bukol.

Tumingala si Andrade at tinitigan si Reza. Noong dumating ang pagkakilala sa kanya, bahagyang napangiti siya. “Oo, ako. Ano, nakalimutan mo na pangalan ko?”

“Andrade,” ani Reza. Nilapitan niya ang lalaki. Hindi na kulay ginto ang buhok niya. Kulay puti na. May kaunting busilak ng berde sa mata na rin niya ngayon. Nakasuot rin siya ng puting t-shirt, at naka pantalones.

Umupo si Andrade. “Okay ka lang? Parang bugbog sarado ka ah.”

Kinaway ni Reza yung alala niya. “Ayos lang ako. Huwag kang magalala. Sanay na ako. Musta ka? Tagal nang ‘di tayo nagkikita ah.”

“Oo nga eh.” Pero iyon lang sinabi niya. Bumalik ang tingin niya sa mga kulay abong ulap. 

“Ganun lang? ‘Di ka magkekwento?”

“Hindi ko masasabi,” ani Andrade. Ngumiti siya. “Magiging Panginoon ka pala ng Bulaklak ni Abaddon.”

Napakurap si Reza. “Paano mo naman nalaman ‘yun?”

“Hindi naman siya lihim,” tugon ni Andrade. “Alam ng lahat. Magreretiro na ang dating Poon. Bago na ang Poon. Masmabilis. Masmalakas. Masmaangas. Masmabangis.” Tumingala ulit si Andrade kay Reza. Ngayon si Reza, nasa bandang likuran ni Andrade, kaya halos humiga na siya para lang tignan si Reza. “Ganun ka ba?”

“Gusto mo bang malaman?” tanong ni Reza. Biglaang humirap huminga. Nanginig kamay niya. Ginalaw galaw niya. Ninenerbyoso ba ako?

“Sige,” ngiti ulit ni Andrade. “Uwi ka na, Reza. Hinahanap ka na.”

Pagtingala ni Reza, nandoon na nga, lumabas ang mga gwardya niya, nakasalakot at rayadillo. Hinahanap siya.

“Kita tayo ulit?”

“Sa silong ng gabi,” tugon ni Andrade.

>

Ang sunod nilang pagkita, nasa silong ng gabi. Naghihilom pa rin ang mga sugat ni Reza. Bago. Pero nakita muli ni Reza ang puting hudyat sa malayuan. Parang kumikinang na bituin, para lang sa kanya.

“Totoo pala sabi mo,” bigkas ni Reza.

“Na magkikita ulit tayo, sa silong ng gabi?” tumango si Andrade. Mayroon siyang bulaklak sa kamay niya. Gumamela. “Inisip ko na ikaw ang magpapatunay nun.”

Tumaas kilay ni Reza. “Bakit naman?”

“Eh parang hindi mo ako maiwan.”

Napatawa si Reza. Yung tipong tawa na hindi siya makapaniwala. Anong klaseng tao ba talaga ‘to?

“Tara, gusto mong tumakas?”

“Saan?”

“Doon,” sabi ni Reza, sabay nginusuan ‘yung mga Toreng Kristal. “Malapit lang yan.”

“Sigurado ka?”

“Hahanapin ka ba?”

“Siguro,” ani Andrade. “Alam mo, huwag nalang. Baka mapagalitan pa ako.”

Sinunggab ni Reza ang pulso ni Andrade. 

Bumilis yung tibok ng puso ng lalakeng puti ang buhok. Naramdaman ni manununggab

Tumango lang si Reza. “Tara.”

Hindi na sumalungat si Andrade. Sinundan nalang niya si Reza patungo sa isang bahagyang tulog na tagamaneho ng bangka. Parating naghahanap ng pasahero ang mga namamangka, kaya madali lang siyang pagalawin. Binayaran lang siya ng malaking halaga ng yaman, at agad silang hinatid sa daungan ng Toreng Kristal.

“Tara,” bigkas ni Reza. “Pakita ko sa’yo, ramen shop.”

“Ramen shop?” hinablot niya kamay ni Reza. “Teka lang.”

Ngumisi si Reza. “Ano, takot ka?”

“Hindi,” biglang tugon ni Andrade. Huminga siya tapos tumapak na rin sa daungan. Sinabihan ni Reza ang namamangka na hintayin sila. Dodoblehin yung bayad sa kanya. Maligayang sumangayon naman si kuya, at bumalik sa pagtulog.

Ang mundo ng mga Toreng Kristal ay parang naninirhan ka sa mga bituin. Kumikinang, kumukuti-kutitap. Yung mga nilalang doon, parehas lang naman sa mga nilalang doon sa mas maralitang mga distrito, pero nakasuot sila ng mga magagandang suot, ng mga robes, ng mga balabal, ng mga sombrero at salakot na kulay ginto at may palamuting mga sapot ng gagambang galing sa ibang bansa.

Ang mga kalsada nila ay aspalto, tapos dumadaloy doon ang mga kalesang hinihila ng mga diwata. Hindi nawawalan ng ilaw dito, sapagka’t ang mga toreng kristal mismo na nasa bawa’t kalsada ang nagpapaliwanag. 

May mga silid sa mga unang palapag ng mga toreng kristal. Doon pinunta ni Reza si Andrade sa isang ramen shop. May pera naman si Reza--marami. Siya nagbayad lahat ng gustong kainin ni Andrade. Tinuruan ni Reza kung paano kumain ng ramen, kung paano gumamit ng chopstick. 

“Ganito?” tanong ni Andrade, habang hinahawakan ang chopsticks na parang ibon. Humagikgik si Reza. 

“Hinde, ganito.” Sabay hawak sa kamay niya para maayos ang paggamit ng chopstick. Anlamig niya, napaisip si Reza. 

Napagtanto lang ni Reza na hinahawakan pa rin niya ang kamay ni Andrade noong umubo siya nang mahinahon. “Ay, sorry.”

Hindi napigilang ngumisi ni Andrade.

#

Mabilis naman matuto si Andrade. Naunahan pa nga niya si Rezang ubusin ramen niya eh.

Ayun, habang kumakain sila ng ramen. Doon lang nakita ni Rezang ngumiti si Andrade. Napakalaking ngiti, yung tipong umaabot sa mga mata. 

Hindi mapigilan ni Reza. Sumaya siya, kahit konti.

#

Hindi nagtagal at umuwi na rin sila. Nakarating sila nang walang gwardyang naghahanap kay Reza, at hindi takot si Andradeng umuwi sa kanila. Nagpangako sila na lalabas sila para mag ramen kada-linggo.

“Ano, date na ba?” tanong ni Reza.

Ngumisi si Andrade at iginulong ang mga mata. “Bakit, nililigawan mo ba ako?”

“Oo,” tugon ni Reza.

#

Kada-linggo, ginawa nila iyon. Ramen, paulit-ulit. Parehas na ramen shop. Sinubukan nila lahat ng mga ramen na nasa menu nila. 

Isang linggo iba pinuntahan nila. Spa. Unang beses magspa. May mga babaeng nagmasahae kay Andrade, tapos nagbabad sila ni Reza sa mainit na tubig. Sarap sa pakiramdam. Parang lumilitaw ang mga stress at kahirapan kasama ang singaw ng mainit na tubig.

Magkatabi sina Andrade at Reza. Masmatangkad si Reza pero parang masmalaki si Andrade. 

Biglang may sumandal sa kanya. Biglang ang ulo ni Andrade, nasa balikat na ni Reza.

Kumurap ulit si Reza.

Lumingon siya kay Andrade at, gamit ang mga daliri niya, mahinahong tinulak ang ulo niya galing sa kanya. Nagulat si Andrade, tapos napatingala.

Mukha sa mukha.

Labi sa labi.

Biglaang--

Labi dikit sa labi, biglaang--

Kamay nakayakap sa katawan, biglaang--

Nagtagpuan ang mga dila, biglaang--

_sa akin ka lang, Andrade_

Daliring humahaplos sa pisngi, ang init, biglaang--

Kamay nakabalot sa neek, biglaang--

_gustong gusto kitang patayin, Andrade_

Higpit sa leeg, patagalin ang pagsakal, biglaang--

Humahagilap ng hangin, ng hinga, biglaang--

_ako lang makakapagbuhay sa’yo, Andrade_

Halik ulit, balik hinga, biglaang--

Biglaan.

Biglaang biglaan.

Sa gabing iyon, nahanap nila ang nawawalang bahagi ng isa’t isa.

#

Pagkatapos ng gabing iyon, mas lalo na silang nagkikita. Dalawang beses na kada-linggo. Tatlong beses. Nagtagal nang isang taon. Madalas si Reza nagsasabi sa kanya kung saan sila pupunta. Siya parating nagpapakita sa kanya ng mga bagong bagay. Natutuwa si Reza kapag may bagong napapakilala siya kay Andrade. Piling niya, masmatalino siya kesa kay Andrade. Mahilig siya doon, na pakiramdam niyang masmatalino siya sa mga tao. 

Kaya sa bawat oportunidad, naghanap siya ng bagong mapapakilala sa kanya. Kahit anuman ‘yun. Uuwi siya ng masaya pagtapos ng lahat. Tapos ang una niyang iisipin sa buong linggo ay: “Anong ipapakita ko sa kanya sa sunod?” Minsan nagiging. “Naramdaman na ba kaya yung ganito? Masaya siguro kapag hinde. Iparamdam natin sa kanya.”

Nagtagal ang ganun ng isang taon.

#

Habang nangyayari ang isang taon nilang pagsusuyo sa isa’t isa, may pinakilalang babae ang ama niya sa kanya. Christiana raw pangalan niya. Magandang babae naman, buhok na parang ilalim ng dagat, kutis na hinaplos ng buwan. Siya raw ang nais ng ama niyang ipakasal sa kanya. Anak raw siya ng haop na Pakpak-Baril. Kapag pinakasalan niya raw iyon, magsasama ang dalawang haop. Lalakas ang Bulaklak ni Abaddon.

“Paano kung ayaw ko?” tanong niya sa ama niya. 

Walang sinagot ang ama niya kundi, “Wag mo ‘kong biguin, anak.”

#

Nagtagal na hindi sila nagkita ni Andrade. Isang gabi, habang nandoon siya sa pampang na madalas hinihintayan niya si Andrade, lumabas si Christiana at nakiupo sa tabi niya.

“Hello,” bati niya. “Nanonood ng mga bituin?”

Umiling si Reza. “Ng ilog.”

“Ng ilog?” 

Tango. Tango lang. Baka umalis.

“Ba’t di natin kilalanin isa’t isa?” tanong ni Christiana. “Saka, tawagin mo na lang akong Ana.”

“Sige.”

“O, ano? Tanungin mo na ako. Ayos lang. Walang hangganan. Kahit ano, pwede mong itanong sa’kin.”

“Kelan ka--” Kelan ka aalis? Gusto sanang itanong ni Reza, pero inalis niya sa utak niya. Bulong ng budhi niya, na may tinig ng ama niya: Wag mo akong biguin, anak.

Nakilaro si Reza. Nakilaro hanggang tapos na. Hanggang kinailangang umuwi na. Sana maganda yung pinakita niyang show para sa mga Pakpak-Baril.

#

Isang gabi, sa silong ng karimlan, nagkita muli sina Andrade ni Reza.

Nakangiti si Rezang lumapit kay Andrade, pero noong nakarating siya sa tinatayuan niya dati, sa likod ni Andrade, ito ang pagbati niya: “Reza, hindi muna tayo magkikita ng matagalan, ha?” 

Kumurap ang batang Poon. Makinis na siya ngayon, wala nang mga sugat-sugat. Ayun nga lang, permanente na ang pagkabaluktot ng ilong niya.

“Bakit?”

“Bawal na kasi. Sabi ng tito ko,” sabi niya. Huminga ng malalim bago tinuloy: “Kelangan kong magpaalam.”

Tahimik. Bumalik ang lagim sa gabi. “Magkikita pa ba tayo?”

“Pwede,” ani Andrade. “Pero… hindi ba masmaganda na hindi nalang tayo magkita?”

“Bakit naman?”

“Kasi… may kailangan ako gawin. Tapos ikaw, may kailangan kang gawin. Sa haop mo.”

“Sus, wala yun. Pakasalan kita. Gawin kitang kasabwat ko. Pwede ‘yun samin.”

Ngumiti nalang si Andrade. Kulay rosas pisngi niya. “Magugustuhan ko sana ‘yun,” sabi ng batang puting buhok. Humiga siya ulit at tinignan ang langit. Walang bituin. Parang pinatay na lahat.

Huminga si Reza. “E ‘di, gawin natin.”

Malungkot ang ngiti ni Andrade. “Reza. Pasensya na. Pero ang totoo, hindi mo ako talaga magugustuhan.” Mabigat ang mga salita niya. Iniisip niya ang bawat letra, ang bawat saknong, ang bawat pantig.

“Ha?”

“Isa akong… isa akong demonyo, Reza. Wala akong tunay na pakiramdam. Lahat ng nararamdaman ko tungo sa’yo?” Bumibilis ang paghinga niya. May impit sa dulo ng mga salita. Tinataksil siya. Tinataksil siya ng sarili niya.

Pero walang magawa si Reza.

“Hindi totoo. Wala akong nararamdaman para sa’yo.”

“Putangina mo. Sabihin mo sa’kin ang totoo.”

Hindi nagsalita si Andrade. “Umalis ka na,” bulong niya, pagkatapos ng isang katahimikang pinuno ng kuliglig.

Lumapit si Reza at sinunggab si Andrade sa kuwelyo. Hinila niya patayo. 

Ayun ulit, mukha sa mukha.

“Sabihin mo ang toto, putangina mo! Huwag mo akong lokohin.”

Hindi makatingin ang berdeng mga mata ni Andrade sa itim na mata ni Reza.

“Magsalita ka pisteng yawa!”

“Alam ko ang nangyayari, okay? Naririnig ko ang mga bulong. Naririnig ko ang tsismis. Putangina naman Reza magkatapat lang tayo ng mga distrito. Sinong hindi makakaalam na ikakasal ang anak na babae ng Pakpak-Baril sa anak na lalaki ng Bulaklak ni Abaddon?!”

Tahimik. 

Mata sa mata.

Mata tapat mata.

Labi malapit sa labi. Malapit lang. Bawal magtagpo.

Ang mainit na buga ng bibig ni Reza ay sinasalungat ng malamig na hinga ni Andrade.

“Andy--”

Humalakhak si Andrade. “Andy andy putangina ka. Alam nating hindi gagana. Hindi ‘to gagana! Hindi tayo gagana, kasi magkabilang mundo tayo. Ako, isang batang nakakulog sa pagoda, at ikaw, isang batang itinadhanang maging sunod na Poon ng haop niyo. Magiging Panginoon ka! At ako? Wala. Lalaho ako diyan, sa loob ng pagoda ko.”

“Bakit ba kasi nandyan ka lang sa pagoda mo?”

“Kasi demonyo nga ako, Reza! Tanga ka ba? Bingi ka ba? Hindi ako normal na tao! Baligho ako! Anak ako ng anghel at ng demonyo!”

Walang masabi si Reza. Iniisip niya kung anong pinakamagandang sabihin, pero walang lumilitaw sa utak niya.

“Hindi ako isang laruan mo lang.”

“Andrade--”

“Ano, Reza? Ano? Wala. Pahirap lang ako sa’yo. Naging bagong laruan lang ako para sa’yo. Nagustuhan mo ba ‘yun? Yung pinaglalaruan ako? ‘Di ka naman tanga, ‘diba? Alam mo naman siguro na mabebetrothe ka sa ibang tao.”

“Andrade pwede nating--”

“Wala!”

“Makinig ka sa’kin!” biglang ungol ni Reza, sabay sunggab ng leeg. Noong nakita niya ang mga mata ni Andrade, na puno ng galit--o lungkot ba ‘yun?--huminga siya. “Pwede nating ayusin ‘to. Kaya kong palakasin ang haop na walang pagkakasal.”

“Hinde,” sabi niya. “Mahihirapan ka lang. Ayaw kitang pahirapan.”

“Andrade makinig ka. Sige na. Magagawan natin ng paraan.”

“Mahal mo ba ako, Reza?”

Biglaang tahimik. 

“Sagot.” Kanina pa pala umiiyak si Andrade.

Nag-atubili si Reza. Wala pa siyang nasasabihan na mahal niya sila. Wala pa. Si Andrade ba yung una? Mahal niya ba si Andrade? O baka naman, nagustuhan lang niya dahil sa pangyayaring lumipas?

Baka naman tigang lang siya? Pogi si Andrade. Pogi’t maganda. Walang katumbas. Baka nga tigang lang siya?

Baka gusto lang niya na nasa kanya si Andrade? Baka gusto lang niya na nakokontrol niya ang isang tulad ni Andrade, isang lalakeng napakaganda, napakaguwapo, na ang itsura niya mismo ay sandata na?

Umalingawngaw ang tinig ng ama niya. _Huwag mo kong biguin, anak._ At walang nasabi si Reza. 

Biglaang may matulis na kumagat sa dibdib niya. Napahinga si Reza. Tumingin sa dibdib niya. Doon mayroong tatlong higanteng kulmot ng napakalaking kuko.

Tumingala si Reza. Nandoon si Andrade. May pakpak na parang pang-anghel, pero may iisang kamay na naging hugis-demonyo. Parang bisig ng isang bakulaw, na may kuko ng mga tigre.

“Ano, Reza? Mahal mo ba ako?”

Hindi sumagot si Reza.

“Diyan ka. Dumugo ka diyan, hanggang mahulog ang puso mo sa dibdib mo.” Tapos lumundag palangit si Andrade, at dinala na siya ng mga pakpak niya.

Natumba si Reza. Malalim pala yung kalmot. Nakikita na nga puso niya.

>

Ang sunod nilang pagkita, ilang taon nang nakalipas.

Nagpakasal sina Reza at Christiana. Bilang regalo, ibinigay sa kanya ang Pakpak-Baril ng mga Poon ng Pakpak-Baril. Naging dalubhasa siya kaagad sa paggamit nito, at sa maiksing panahon nakilala siya bilang ang Anghel na may Pakpak-Baril. 

Madalas sumasama si Reza sa mga masmahihirap na operasyon ng haop niya. Nakilala siya dahil dito. Puno ng respeto tuloy ang mga tauhan niya sa kanya.

May isang operasyon si Reza sa tulay ng Distrito ng Malate, kung saan ang Pagoda ni Andrade, at sa Distrito niya, ang San Agustina. Doon dapat may shipment, pero kasi yung haop na hiningian nila ng shipment--ang Kamay-Asul--hindi nila natupad ang una nilang pangako. Kaya tuturuan dapat sila ng aralin.

Noong nagsimula ang barilan. Nilabas ni Reza ang Pakpak-Baril niya, at nakalabas na rin ang sibat, na nakatutok sa impyerno.

Doon niya nakita, doon sa bandang likod ng mga Kamay-Asul, ang isang napakagandang lalaki, na parang bituin, nakasuot ng puting filipiniana, at may coat pa na umaabot sa bukung-bukung. Magulo na buhok niya ngayon, at fitting siya sa imahe niya. Masgwapo na siya ngayon. Hindi inakala ni Reza na magagawa pa niya yun.

Biglaang sumambulot ang imaheng iyon, ng perpektong Andrade, at sa sunod na saglit nasa harapan na niya si Andrade. Walang emosyon, pero ang mga kuko, kuko ng demonyo. Hinampas, pero nasangga ni Reza. Sinipa si Andrade sa lupa, sa kalagitnaan ng putukan at ng labanan. 

Lumanding si Reza sa harapan ni Andrade. “Minahal kita,” ang sa wakas na tugon ni Reza.

“Sino ka?” Tanong ni Andrade, sabay hiwa sa pisngi ni Reza gamit ang talim ng pakpak niya. Tumulo ang dugo.

Kumontra si Andrade gamit ang mga baril sa Pakpak-Baril niya. Kumuha na rin siya ng riple, at pumutok.

Noong naglaho ang usok, wala na si Andrade, at patay na ang mga ahente ng Kamay-Asul.

Ayun raw ang huling personal na tagpuan ng dalawa.

>

Sa ngayon, makikita ang dulot ng kanilang nakaraan. Hindi nakikipagkalakal ang San Agustina at ang Malate. Madalas ang digmaang haop sa tulay. Si Andrade, sinusubukang maniobrahin ang mga supply lines at tauhan ni Reza, kinukupkop at inaakit para lumipat sa panig ni Andrade.

Si Reza raw, natatawa nalang. Hindi siya magpapatalo. Tinuruan niya ang dibdib niya at sinabi: “Higanti.”

Noong tinanong ko si Reza kung ano na si Andrade para sa kanya, ang simpleng sagot niya: "Siya na mismo nagsabi, hindi ba? Isa siyang demonyo.”


End file.
